Chapter 15 (2015 manga)
:For the fifteenth chapter of the 2018 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 15 (2018 manga).'' The '''fifteenth chapter' and final chapter of Volume 1 of the manga adaptation of RWBY was published in Shueisha's Ultra Jump March 2017 issue on February 18th, 2017. Summary Just outside Beacon Academy, Team RWBY reports in to Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck and Professor Peter Port, the former of whom becomes very worked up about missing out on observing a rare possession-type Grimm. Professor Port asks what it was like to work as a team, causing Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose to argue about the necessity of flashy team attack names. Yang Xiao Long stops the argument and suggests that they get some food. She then gives Ruby encouragement, telling her that skill comes through experience and that she enjoyed the Bumblebee team attack. Ruby messes with the bandaged wound on her head, prompting Weiss to warn her that it will scar if she continues. In response, Ruby jokes that they will have matching scars that are mirror images, but Weiss does not take this with a sense of humor. Ozpin watches Ruby from a distance and says that he cannot wait to see what becomes of her. While flexing The Disciplinarian, Glynda Goodwitch comments that she does not like the look in his eye and asks if she needs to remind him how a proper educator behaves. She proceeds to state that, one day, Team RWBY will fight a real battle. Ozpin replies that merely being alive is a battle and that they are all born with the will and potential to face that challenge head-on. He then states that the battle against the Grimm is a battle against the rejection of life and that it is his duty to lead the students into such battles. He finishes his speech by saying that, sometimes, he will be perceived as behaving improperly, but not for the reasons that people may think. Elsewhere, Roman Torchwick is standing in front of a large, silhouetted vehicle. He remarks to himself that Ruby will learn how cunning adults can be. Meanwhile, as if sensing this remark, Ruby gets chills, prompting her teammates to joke that perhaps someone is holding a grudge against her. The chapter shows a collage of panels showing characters who are on the side of good, followed by a collage of panels showing characters who are on the side of evil, plus a panel showing Grimm. Yang calls to Ruby to follow her, Weiss and Blake, and Ruby begins walking to catch up with her teammates. Characters *Pyrrha Nikos *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Penny Polendina *James Ironwood *Winter Schnee *Coco Adel *Fox Alistair *Velvet Scarlatina *Yatsuhashi Daichi *Cardin Winchester *Qrow Branwen *Adam Taurus *Junior Xiong *Miltia Malachite *Melanie Malachite *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black *Neopolitan }} Image Gallery Manga 15 team rwby.png|Team RWBY feeling cheerful Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg|Team JNPR Manga 15, Team CFVY.jpg|Team CFVY Manga 15, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.jpg|Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias Manga 15 ironwood winter penny.png|James Ironwood, Winter Schnee and Penny Polendina Manga 15, Qrow Branwen.jpg|Qrow Branwen Manga 15, Cinder Fall.jpg|Cinder Fall Manga 15 adam and grimm.png|Adam Taurus and some Grimm Manga 15, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Neopolitan.jpg|Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan and Roman Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg|Ruby catching up with her teammates References Category:Manga Chapters